Don't Cry
by angelsinstead
Summary: In this AU story, Todd and Marty meet and fall in love, but tragedy awaits them. Will they be able to handle the most devastating news ever?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. I've also borrowed a character from NBC's Days of Our Lives. I don't own Days or NBC either. Some of the "history" has been changed to suit the purposes of this story. This was written for entertainment only!

*~The First Night~*

They had met at a wild party at a rustic cabin just outside of Llanview. Many college students had gone there to get drunk and mingle with their friends. "Todd, there's someone we'd like you to meet," Jason stated as he lead him outside.

"Who?" Todd asked.

"Todd, this is Marty Saybrooke, my dearest friend," Megan spoke as she brought Marty forward and introduced her to Todd.

"So this is the girl you're hoping to set me up with?" Todd asked Jason.

Jason laughed. "Does she look like your type? She's a party girl and she likes to have fun," Jason stated.

Todd looked Marty up and down. "Yeah, she does look like the partying-type," Todd responded with a grin.

Marty rolled her eyes. "Instead of everyone talking about me like I'm not even here, why don't you and I go off for awhile... so we can get to know one another," Marty suggested to Todd.

"She already wants to get you alone, Todd," Jason said as he slapped Todd's arm.

"She must REALLY like you," Megan stated with a smirk.

"You two are terrible. It's not like I'm planning to jump his bones," Marty said to her friends.

Todd and Jason cracked up at Marty's statement, but when she gave Todd a chastising look, he wiped the smirk off his face. "Where would you like to go to get to know me better?" Todd asked Marty.

"Let's go to the meadow behind the cabin. And bring a blanket and bottle of wine," Marty suggested.

"Meet you there in 10 minutes," Todd said eagerly.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. I've also borrowed a character from NBC's Days of Our Lives. I don't own Days or NBC either. Some of the "history" has been changed to suit the purposes of this story. This was written for entertainment only!

*~o~*

Todd arrived in the meadow carrying a blanket and a chilled bottle of wine. He spread out the blanket near a field of fragrant wildflowers and waited for Marty to join him. He had just taken a seat on the blanket and uncorked the bottle when Marty appeared.

"You look beautiful," he said as he stared up at her.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said as she sat next to him.

"So, why did you want to get me all alone?" he asked as he took a sip of the cool wine.

"Megan and Jason have been trying to get me together with you for weeks. I've just been busy with classes... and working on midterms," Marty stated.

"Yeah, me too. Can't wait till graduation," Todd said as he tried to offer her the bottle.

"No, thanks," she said as she lay back and stared up at the clouds. Todd set the bottle of wine aside and lay down next to her. It would be dark soon, and they'd be staring up into a blanket of stars.

"Are you graduating soon?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she replied. "How about you?"

"I'll be finished with school in just a few months," Todd stated. "Then I'll be looking for work."

"What's your major?"

"Journalism," he answered. "You?"

"Pre-med."

"Ahhh... then you'll have med school."

"I'm dropping out. I need to find a job..."

"What? Why?" Todd asked her in surprise.

"Well, because I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" he asked her with a look of shock on his face. "You don't look pregnant."

He ran his eyes over her body in a soft caress. Her stomach was flat and she showed no signs of being pregnant. He had a perplexed look on his face as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

"The doctor says I am carrying small. But yes, I am pregnant," she told him.

"How... how do you feel about that?" Todd questioned.

"I've always wanted to be a mother," Marty replied.

"Who's the father?"

"Just some jerk," she answered. "No one really."

"He doesn't want a kid," Marty went on to say.

"What's the matter with him? Why wouldn't he want you... and a kid?"

"He wants other things for his life," Marty stated as she placed her hand over her flat stomach. "And WE aren't it."

"Well, I think he's an idiot," Todd spoke as he stared into her eyes. As their eyes locked and held, he pulled Marty to him in a passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. I've also borrowed a character from NBC's Days of Our Lives. I don't own Days or NBC either. Some of the "history" has been changed to suit the purposes of this story. This was written for entertainment only!

*~o~*

Marty was amazed by the intensity of Todd's kiss. As she pulled away, she stared into the hazel depths of his eyes. "What was that?" she asked in a whisper.

"I can't explain it... but there's something between us. I can feel it already, pulling me to you," Todd replied.

"What do you think we should do about it?"

"I think you should go out with me. Marty Saybrooke, would you like to go out on a date?"

A slow smile came to Marty's face. "I'd love to go out with you, Todd. Where will we go?"

"I would say Rodi's... but considering you're pregnant and you can't drink, I don't know how much fun that would be for you."

"We could go out to dinner... and after that, we could go to Rodi's and play pool."

"I like the sound of that," Todd replied as he tugged her closer. He just liked holding her. Tenderly, he kissed the top of her head. He felt like he had known her forever... and as if they were meant to be together.

"Should we tell Megan and Jason the news?" Marty asked as she cuddled with Todd on the blanket.

"Yeah, I guess," Todd said with a little sigh. "They set us up. We should let them know that their matchmaking skills have paid off."

Marty laughed softly. "They're going to be thrilled," she said as she looked up into his eyes. Very slowly, her lips met his in another tender kiss. Threading his fingers into her hair, Todd gradually deepened the kiss. What the hell was he getting himself into? He'd never been in love before... and that's exactly what was happening. Todd Manning had found himself in love with Marty.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. I've also borrowed a character from NBC's Days of Our Lives. I don't own Days or NBC either. Some of the "history" has been changed to suit the purposes of this story. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Chapter Four~*

Todd and Marty had arrived at a rustic cabin on a cold November day. They were planning to spend a romantic weekend together. "When are you going to grill the steaks?" Marty asked as they sat outside together, huddled in their warm jackets.

"Is food ALL you have on your mind?" Todd teased her.

"Well, I AM pregnant," she responded with a smile.

"That's alright. I'm always hungry, too."

She just laughed because she knew it was true. No matter what the circumstance, Todd always had a ferocious appetite. They had been dating the last couple of months, and she had quickly discovered how much Todd liked to eat.

"Marty, there's something I'd like to ask you..." Todd spoke as he lightly caressed her hair. "Would you consider moving in with me?"

"You don't even have your own place yet," she reminded. "You're staying at the KAD house."

"Well, not for long. I am getting my own place soon. And a job."

"You want me to move in with you? But we... haven't even... made love yet."

"We are going to remedy that tonight," Todd told her.

Her eyes sparked like sapphires when he mentioned their plans to make love for the first time. "Have you ever made love to a woman who is nearly six months pregnant before?" she questioned.

"No, can't say that I have," Todd chuckled. "But we are going to remedy that, too."

As they held each other, a cold November rain began to fall. A few drops had landed upon Marty's cheek. Todd was fascinated as the raindrops looked just like crystal tears. Marty shivered in his embrace as the rain continued to fall and landed within her hair. Tenderly, Todd licked the drops from her cheeks.

Without a word, he lifted Marty into his arms and carried her inside the warm cabin. There beside the fireplace, he began to undress her. "You're so beautiful," he said as he gazed at her naked body in the light of the dancing flames.

"I want you, Todd," she responded as she helped him remove his clothing.

"How much?" he whispered as he molded her breasts within his large hands.

"So much. I need you..."

"I need you, too," he said as she released his arousal from his jeans. A low moan came from his throat as she stroked his throbbing flesh.

"Please Todd... I want you now. I don't want to wait," she said as he teased her nipples.

He lay her back upon the thick rug beside the fireplace. As he stared into her eyes, he lowered his body over hers. As the thunder rumbled outside the cabin, his body became one with hers.

"I love you," he whispered as he began to move inside her with slow, sensuous thrusts.

"Todd!" she gasped as she wrapped herself around him and exploded into ecstasy.


	5. Chapter 5

***~Chapter Five~***

"I love it!" Marty said as Todd showed her around the little apartment he had rented for them.

"Are you sure? It only has one bedroom," Todd stated as they stood in the living room together.

"I think it has a lot of potential. And we could put the baby's crib in our room. You wouldn't mind, would you?" Marty asked.

"Nahhh, I wouldn't mind," Todd said as a grin came to his face. "After the baby's born, we could have a lot of wild parties here."

"Partying used to be my favorite thing... but now we have a baby coming, we just graduated, and we have to start looking for jobs," Marty reminded. "We have to pay the rent on this place, Todd."

"You're right," Todd said as he wrapped his arms around Marty's waist, pulled her against his chest, and kissed her.

"Besides, I know other ways we can party," Marty said with a sexy giggle.

"What do you have in mind? We don't have any furniture yet," Todd said with a smirk.

"Maybe we could-?" Marty said as she placed her hands on Todd's ass.

Todd kissed her again, but he didn't get too far. Someone had entered the apartment. "Uhhh... sorry to interrupt, but your door was open," she spoke up in embarrassment. "I guess you're my new neighbors. I live right upstairs... and my name is Blair Cramer."

"Hi," Marty said with a smile as she shook Blair's hand. "I'm Marty Saybrooke... and this is my boyfriend Todd Manning."

"You're having a baby," Blair commented when she saw Marty's growing tummy.

"Yeah, we are," Marty said as she placed her hand upon her rounded baby bump.

"That's wonderful. When is the little one due?"

"In just a couple of months," Todd stated. "It's great to meet you, Blair."

"Thanks. I am sure we'll get to know each other very well," Blair replied as she gave Todd's hand a shake.


	6. Chapter 6

***~Chapter Six~***

Marty lay in the hospital bed with her baby girl in her arms. She was so thankful for her little girl's safe delivery. She had been lucky, because the infant had been born with the cord wrapped twice around her neck, but Dr. Wolek's quick skill had saved the baby.

Todd stood at Marty's side as he too marveled over the infant. She had been born with a full head of dark hair and striking blue eyes. Marty's eyes. Todd couldn't have been more pleased with their new arrival.

"Dr. Larry says that she's the prettiest baby he's ever seen," Todd said as he stroked the baby's silky little head.

"She's beautiful," Marty agreed. "But it makes me so sad. She looks just like her father."

"She has your eyes, Marty. And *I* am her father. He never cared," Todd said as he reach for the baby.

He took the little bundle and cuddled her. He kissed her satiny cheek and whispered words of love to her. "This is MY little girl. My Michelle," Todd said proudly.

"Michelle?" Marty asked Todd with surprise.

"Michelle was the name of my childhood friend; someone who was really good to me," Todd explained. "I want to name our little girl after my friend... if that's okay with you."

"I think it's a beautiful name. And it suits her just fine," Marty said as she smiled at Todd who was holding Michelle.

"I am glad you like it," said Todd. "We are going to have a wonderful life, Marty. You, me, and Michelle. I promise you."

In that moment, Marty was so happy, and she believed him. She did not know the tragedies that would soon befall them. Thankfully, Marty was blissfully unaware.


	7. Chapter 7

***~Chapter Seven~***

Baby Michelle was now five weeks old. Marty hadn't quite recovered from her daughter's birth. She loved the bonding she had experienced with Michelle and Todd after bringing the baby home from the hospital. Todd was so happy to have little Michelle in his life, but a little bit sad as he prepared to start his new job.

"I don't want to leave you... and our baby girl," he said as he tenderly kissed Marty's lips.

Marty lay in the bed, cuddling Michelle in her arms. "We'll be alright, Todd. It's just for a few hours. And if I need anything, I will call Jason or Megan," Marty assured him.

"I'll miss you and our little girl," Todd stated.

"I know you will, but we need the money. The rent is due," Marty reminded.

"You're right... and we need groceries, too."

"I wish I could help out with the expenses," Marty said sadly.

"I know you do. But right now our Michelle is so tiny. She needs you, Marty."

Marty stared down at the face of her little angel. As much as she longed to go back to work, she didn't want to leave Michelle. Not when she was still so tiny and vulnerable.

"I'll see you after work," Marty said to Todd as he kissed her good-bye.

*~o~*

Marty had just put the baby down for her nap when a knock sounded upon the door. She hurried to answer it before the knocking woke up Michelle. "Blair," she said when she saw her upstairs neighbor standing in the doorway.

"I've brought food," Blair stated as she handed Marty a casserole dish. "You just have to warm it up in the oven."

"And I also brought a gift for your little girl," Blair said with a smile.

"That's really sweet of you," Marty said as she returned Blair's smile.

"Where is... Todd?" Blair asked as she glanced around the apartment.

"He got a job... so he's at his first day of work," Marty replied.

"Ahhh, that's too bad. I was hoping to see him."

"He will be around later tonight."

"Great. Can I see the baby?"

"She's sleeping right now, but maybe you could come back later. Thanks so much for the gift and the food."

"You're welcome," Blair replied. "Bye."

Marty watched as Blair hurried out the door.

*~o~*

Later, when Todd came home, Marty was looking at the adorable little outfit that Blair had brought for Michelle. "Isn't this cute?" Marty said to Todd. "Blair brought it over for Michelle."

"Yeah, it's really cute," Todd answered. "Blair stopped by?"

"Yeah, she also brought food," Marty stated.

"Wow, that was really nice of her."

"It was," Marty agreed. "But something about her makes me very uneasy."

"What do you mean?" Todd asked with concern.

Looking at Marty, Todd was searching her eyes. Marty seemed quite upset as she struggled to find the words to discuss how she was feeling. "I don't know what it is about Blair," she told Todd. "But I think she wants you for herself... and she'd want to date you, if Michelle and I weren't in the way."

Todd chuckled softly when he heard Marty's fears. Wrapping his arms around her, he just shook his head. "She doesn't want me," he denied. "And besides, I only want YOU."

Marty didn't know whether to laugh or cry when she heard Todd's statement. "I just feel bad, Todd, because I haven't recovered completely yet from having Michelle. I'm still healing... and we can't make love."

"It's okay, baby," Todd reassured her. "You'll feel better in a week or two. We'll take Michelle and stay in the cabin on the mountain for a romantic weekend.

"I'd love that," Marty told him with a smile.

"Great. I can't wait," said Todd as he kissed her gently.


	8. Chapter 8

***~Chapter Eight~***

They'd made love so many times that Marty had lost count. She was lying in Todd's arms as he had a grin of satisfaction plastered across his face. "Are you happy, Todd?" she whispered in the almost-darkness.

"I'm the happiest man alive because I have you and Michelle, too. I even found a job. I have everything I'll ever need," Todd replied.

"I like staying here on the mountain with you. It's my favorite place in the whole world," she told him.

"Wherever you are is my favorite place," he said before he kissed her.

He pulled her in close as his cock got hard. She giggled as he tugged her on top of him and began caressing the globes of her ass. "Does this mean you are ready to make love AGAIN?" she asked him teasingly.

"Ohhh don't say it like that - as if you hate it. I made you orgasm again and again a few minutes ago."

"It was pretty explosive," Marty agreed. "But then again, we haven't made love in so long. What if we are unable to stop?"

"I hope Michelle learns how to change her own diapers then," Todd remarked with a smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

***~Chapter Nine~***

Marty was bathing Michelle in her little blue bathtub at the kitchen sink. Todd was right outside, gathering wood for their fire. Soon they'd have Michelle tucked into bed, then they could make love again. Michelle gurgled as Marty gently cleansed her delicate skin. "You like the bath, don't you, baby girl?" Marty crooned to her daughter.

Michelle smiled as Marty gently lifted her out of the tub and wrapped her up in a nice warm towel. Marty cuddled Michelle against her chest as she walked over toward the bed to dress Michelle in her sleeper. Unfortunately, she didn't make it to the bed. Her leg gave out beneath her, making her fall to the floor. She managed to keep hold of Michelle, but just barely. The baby cried out as Marty hit the floor with a thud. Michelle was lying on the hardwood floor, kicking and screaming in the bath towel.

At that moment, Todd walked in the door, holding an armful of wood. He dropped it to the floor the moment he saw Marty fall. He ran to her side and knelt beside her on the floor. "What happened?" he asked with concern.

"I'm okay, Todd. Just get Michelle," Marty said urgently.

Todd reached for the scared baby girl as Marty struggled to right herself on the floor. She rose up carefully, wincing with pain. "How did this happen, Marty?" Todd asked as he was looking Michelle over for signs of injury.

Marty didn't answer as she too was frantically looking at Michelle for any visible wounds. Thankfully, the baby appeared to be completely unharmed. Tears filled Marty's eyes knowing Michelle could have been hurt.

"Michelle's fine," Todd said soothingly as he cuddled the baby girl in his arms. "But I am worried about you. Did you hurt yourself when you fell? What exactly happened?"

"It- it was my knee," Marty stated. "It's been bothering me a lot lately."

She looked down at her knee as Todd gently touched it. There was a visible bump on the left side. Marty winced with pain as Todd's fingers lightly traced the swelling. "How long has this been there?" Todd asked.

"I... I don't know. I have been so busy with Michelle... and you've been busy with your job... I didn't think it was anything..."

"Marty, you need to get this checked out by a doctor. Especially now. You dropped Michelle."

"I didn't drop her!" Marty gasped. "I fell, Todd. I didn't mean to..."

"I know you didn't mean to, but still, something is wrong. A doctor needs to look at your knee."

"Okay, I'll go to the doctor," Marty said quietly.

Todd kissed the top of Michelle's tiny head. He then reached for Marty and pulled her against his chest. "I thought maybe you hurt it during all the sex we've been having... all those kinky positions," he said to her teasingly.

Marty laughed as she playfully slapped his chest. "Shut up, Todd," she giggled.

"Let's go get this little one into bed, then we can try a few more of them out," he told her with a sexy wink.

"Okay," she agreed as he helped her get to her feet. The pain in her knee was intense at that moment, but she tried to hide it from Todd. She limped over toward the bed and lay down. She waited for Todd to dress Michelle in her warm sleeper and tuck her into bed.

"Are you okay, baby?" Todd asked when he returned after placing Michelle in her bassinet.

"I''m fine," she promised as she pulled him down on top of her and started kissing him.


	10. Chapter 10

***~Chapter Ten~***

Todd had gone with Marty to see Dr. Larry Wolek at the hospital. "What's wrong with my leg?" Marty asked after the doctor had given her an examination and all the necessary tests.

Dr. Wolek looked at Marty with a haggard expression. "The biopsy results are back for the bump on your knee, Marty. I am afraid the news is not good," Dr. Larry replied.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, Doc. What's going on with Marty's knee?" Todd demanded.

"I'm afraid the tumor is malignant. Marty, you're suffering from osteosarcoma," explained Dr. Wolek.

"What?!" Todd suddenly gasped. "Osteosarcoma? What the fuck IS that?"

"Todd, calm down," Marty said as she soothingly caressed his arm. "Let's just listen to Dr. Wolek..."

"Marty has bone cancer," said Dr. Wolek. "I am afraid that at this time... there is no cure."

"What?! No!" Todd exclaimed as he ran a tender caress over the bump on Marty's knee. "There's gotta be something we can do."

"I am afraid our only option right now would be amputation," Dr. Wolek answered. "But even with that, there is very little guarantee. Osteosarcoma is a very aggressive form of cancer. Marty doesn't have much time... and sadly, she has very little options."

"Then we will do what it is we have to do. Marty, you'll have the amputation," Todd insisted.

"No!" Marty cried out. "I don't want to be mutilated! How would I ever take care of Michelle? We don't even know if it would work... if the cancer would be gone!"

"Marty!" Todd gasped. "What other choice do you have?"

"I don't know... but I won't lose my leg," Marty told him.

"I'm so sorry," Dr. Wolek spoke. He patted Marty's hand before he left the exam room. He would give Marty and Todd time to digest the news. He had known Marty since she was a teen and he had delivered her baby girl. He hated imparting such devastating news. Marty was far too young to be facing such a tragedy.

"Todd, I'm scared," Marty said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't be scared," Todd said as he stroked her hair. "You're going to be alright. I'd never let anything happen to you."

As her tears soaked his shirt, she wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe she'd be there to see her little Michelle grow up. She wanted to believe there was hope for their future.

"Wh- what are we going to do?" she eventually asked after had stopped crying in his arms.

"We'll find a specialist," Todd stated. "We'll do whatever it takes so we can save your life."

"And... what if - if that's not enough?"

"It HAS to be," Todd said as he placed his fingers under her chin and raised her face so that their gazes collided. "I love you, Marty... and I am NOT going to lose you."


	11. Chapter 11

***~Chapter Eleven~* **

Blair agreed to stay with Michelle so Todd and Marty could travel across two states for Marty to see the specialist. Marty had tears forming in her eyes as she kissed her little princess goodbye. "I'll miss you so much, Michelle," Marty said to her baby girl.

"I promise I will take good care of her," Blair said with a smile.

"It means a lot to us that Michelle will be in good hands while we make this trip," Todd said to Blair. "Thank you for agreeing to watch her."

"I will treat her like my own," Blair promised.

Marty gave Michelle one last loving kiss, then handed her to Blair. As Todd took Marty's hand and lead her out of the apartment, Marty was crying. "This isn't fair," she said sadly. "I don't want to be sick... and leave my little girl behind."

"I know, baby," said Todd as he wiped away her tears. "But that's why we are doing this... going to see that specialist. I don't want you to leave me and Michelle forever."

Marty nodded as the lump in her throat began to grow. She was so scared of this appointment and what the specialist might say. Did she have a chance in this world... or was she going to die? How could she ever leave Todd and their precious daughter?


End file.
